Blue
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Scott's favorite color has always been blue. The gray/blue color of the sky after a late night storm. The white/blue color of the ocean on a warm summer day. But his favorite color blue has always been the blue of Isaac's eyes. Nothing compared to it.


Blue

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Scott/Isaac, Stiles/Derek

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 3371

Warnings: Slash, Teenage Drama, AU (Stiles is 17, Derek is 21) Derek is also, for whatever reason, Isaac's legal guardian here.

Summary: Scott's favorite color has always been blue. The gray/blue color of the sky after a late night storm. The white/blue color of the ocean on a warm summer day. But his favorite color blue has always been the blue of Isaac's eyes. Nothing compared to it.

A/N: More Scisaac you say? ;) Also? There's no real plot here. Just a couple of teenage boys in love.

**1/1**

Scott's favorite color has always been blue. The gray/blue color of the sky after a late night storm. The white/blue color of the ocean on a warm summer day. But his favorite color blue had always been the blue of Isaac's eyes. Nothing compared to it.

When Scott was little, even at the early age of two, his favorite color had been blue. His entire wardrobe was various shades of blue for the first three years of his life until Melissa had broken down and just, well even to this day Scott isn't sure what happened to all of his blue clothes but he's almost positive his mother had a bonfire in the backyard one night while he was asleep.

The first time Scott had been woken up during a late evening storm and looked out his window, seeing the dark blue, almost gray sky, he'd been hooked. From that day on Scott always found himself getting excited when a evening storm rolled through.

When Scott was ten and his mom decided he was finally old enough for a trip to the beach, Scott nearly wet himself when he saw the clear blue color of the ocean and the just as clear blue of the sky.

"You okay there, Scott?" Melissa had asked her son, trying to hold back a laugh at her son's expression.

"Yes!" Scott exclaimed. "Great, awesome, perfect!"

Melissa had barely gotten the car in park before Scott was out the door running down the beach towards the water. Resigning herself to the fact that her son would probably always be a hyperactive, well, puppy dog, she grabbed their bags and headed down the beach towards him.

Now, almost seven years later and Scott still finds himself loving the color blue. Only lately, its more a certain pair of blue eyes really that has his complete attention.

Scott met Isaac Lahey four years ago when both boys found themselves in after school detention. To this day Scott stills blames Stiles for that detention but meeting Isaac made it all worth it.

"What're you in for?" Scott had asked, slumping down in his seat and letting his head fall backwards to look at the other kid in the room with him. "I totally was not the one to trip Jackson in the cafeteria at lunch, that was all Stiles."

"Another unexcused tardy." The kid had mumbled, risking a glance up at Scott and Scott, being the clumsy idiot he is, nearly tipped his chair backwards when he caught sigh of the prettiest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Dude, your eyes!" Scott had exclaimed, only making Isaac's widen before he quickly hid his face in his arms. "No, wait! I-I mean." Scott sighed and dropped his head down onto the desk in front of him with a loud thud. "Ouch."

The small snicker from behind him caused Scott to jerk his head back up and nearly give himself whiplash as he turned quickly to see that the other boy was looking up again.

"I'm Scott. Um, McCall. Scott McCall. And I, I didn't mean anything about your eyes. I just, I really like the color blue and I've never seen anyone with blue eyes like yours before." Scott smiled his lopsided smile at the other boy.

"Isaac. My name's Issac." The boy mumbled which only caused Scott's smile to widen.

"Can I call you blue eyes?" Scott blurted, his own eyes widening when he did so. "Uh, I mean." Scott sat back in his seat already beyond angry at himself for being such an idiot.

"No one's ever given me a nickname before." Issac admitted, the corners of his mouth tugging up to form a smile. "You can call me blue eyes," He said and Scott nearly burst with excitement. "If I can call you pup."

Scott's smile dropped from his face.

"I don't get it."

Isaac smiled.

"You remind me of this puppy I saw at the pet store once."

And just like that their friendship was cemented in stone.

"Duuuuuuuuuude!" Stiles' whine broke Scott out of his thoughts.

"What?" Scott sighed, blinking away the memories of how he and Isaac had met.

"Stop day dreaming about having Isaac's pups and listen to me, man!" Stiles, once again, whined.

Scott at least had the decency to look appalled by his friends words.

"That's not even-Stiles!" Scott groaned, dropping back onto his friends bed and burying his face in the other teens pillow.

"Don't even try and tell me you were just thinking about him cause dude, I know you were." Stiles said, an all to familiar smirk on his face.

"I hate you." Came Scott's muffled voice and Stiles scoffed.

"You love me, you big idiot. I mean, who else is going to listen to you ramble on and on about how Isaac looked in school today, or how sweet he was when he helped that little old lady cross the street last week, or god help me, how he has the prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen? Man, if I wasn't just a gay as you are, I'd hate to inform you that, dude, you are so gay for Isaac."

"And what, like you're any better?" Scott threw back, glaring at Stiles from his spot on the bed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stiles said, refusing to admit anything.

"Oh. Oh no, dude. You are just as bad over Derek so don't even start on me about Isaac!"

The blush on Stiles cheeks, he was sure, flushed darker.

"Just because I've mentioned Derek a time or two lately doesn't mean that I-"

"A time or two? How about a time for twenty?" Scott smirked at Stiles' pout.

"I do not."

"If I had a nickle for every time you mange to bring him up during the day, I'd-dude, I'd so be able to afford that new part for mom's car!" Scott exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and laughing at the flustered look on his friends face.

"Exaggerate much." Stiles mumbled.

"Just ask him out, man. It can't hurt." Scott offers and nearly falls off of the bed at Stiles' stricken expression.

"I can't hurt? It. Can't. Hurt?! Are you insane? Yes it can hurt! And it will, would, if Derek knew I-no. No. I'd rather not have my father to have to identify my body by my dental records, dude." Stiles exclaimed, over excitement an understatement at the moment. "Derek would literally kill me."

"Now who's exaggerating?" Scott said, eyebrow rose, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, man. If anyone is telling anyone anything, its you. Dude, you've been ass over elbows in love with Isaac for what, four years? Just tell him and save me from having to listen to one more 'Isaac is perfect' monologue."

Scott scowled at his friend before hitting him in the face with a pillow.

"Dude!" Stiles flailed before falling backwards out of his computer chair.

"Stiles still not admitting he's in love with Derek?" Isaac asked as he munched on an apple slice.

"Of course not." Scott muttered, his eyes moving from where he sat with Isaac to Derek just a few feet away in the living room.

"He can't hear us," Isaac said, grinning. "He found some new book to read and apparently when the book opens, the world stops or something like that."

"Sounds like Stiles." Scott snickered.

"So, what's new with you, pup?" Isaac asked, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

For the next hour or so the two boys found themselves laughing at nothing in particular really. It was always like this when they got together. Since that day in detention, if Scott wasn't with Stiles he was always with Isaac and if Derek didn't need Isaac at home, then he was always with Scott. On occasion you might find all four of them together, Stiles, Isaac and Scott crowding around the TV in Derek and Isaac's living room, making a mess with their empty soda cans and chip bags, all the while Derek scowling at them from his corner of the couch.

"So, like, I totally knocked Stiles out of his computer chair yesterday. With pillow. It was hilarious." Scott laughed, slapping his hand down on the kitchen table.

"And why were you boys having a pillow fight exactly?" Isaac asked, a smirk on his face at Scott's odd expression.

"No pillow fight, dude. Just me. With a pillow. Hitting him in the face."

"Why exactly?"

"Cause he wouldn't stop bugging me about telling, um, I mean." Scott stopped, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Telling who what?" Isaac asked, now completely interested in his friends mishap.

"No. What? Nothing." Scott stammered, pushing him chair back and nearly falling out of it. "I uh, I just remembered. I've gotta go, um, yeah." Without another word Scott was up and racing towards the front door.

"Tell Stiles I'll have his book back to him tomorrow, please, Scott." Derek's voice nearly made him trip in his hurry to get out the door.

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow. Stiles. Bye!"

Scott missed Derek's disappointed shake of the head as he ran down the steps.

"He admit he's in love with you yet?" Derek called to Isaac.

"You admit you want Stiles in your bed yet?" Isaac called back. "No? Never gonna happen? Exactly."

Derek sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Teenagers.

"You ever think there's a reason, Scott, that you always almost end up telling Isaac how you feel?" Lydia asked him at lunch the next day. Scott could only stare at her with wide eyes as she spoke. "I mean, everyone here knows you're in love with him."

"Dude!" Scott yelled, smacking Stiles in the back of the head.

"What? You know how she is, man! When she thinks she knows something, she won't stop until she figures it out and okay, so I might have slipped up and said something about it to her this morning in Chem but come on man, we all know." Stiles admitted, looking around the table at everyone's nodding heads.

"Oh god." Scott moaned as his head hit the table.

"So maybe just, man up and tell him?" Stiles offered.

"Ready to tell Derek you wanna bone him?" Scott asked and Stiles face could only redden.

"Its like a bad episode of some teenage gay soap opera." Jackson muttered while biting into his apple.

"Like you're one to talk, Jackson." Lydia said defensively. "Told Danny how you feel yet either?" Jackson nearly choked on the piece of apple in his mouth.

"As a matter of fact," Danny's voice interrupted. "He did."

Lydia squealed before she reached over and slapped her ex on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Damn woman! I do not answer to you anymore." Jackson said, glaring at the strawberry blonde girl beside of him as he rubbed his arm.

"That's what you think." Lydia muttered before turning her attention back to Scott. "Now, hasn't it been long enough, Scott? Don't you think its time to, as Stiles says, man up and admit your feelings?"

"And risk our friendship? No. Its not worth it." Scott said quietly, his eyes downcast.

All eyes were on Scott as he looked down at the table.

"Christ." Jackson muttered. "Okay McCall, listen up because apparently these idiots would rather sit and watch you pout like a kicked puppy than tell you the truth."

"Jackson!" Lydia and Stiles both hissed at him.

"Lahey is just as in love with you as you are him. So. There it is. Take it and run because dude, you're killing me with the sad puppy looks."

Scott jerked his head up just in time to see Danny place a kiss on Jackson's cheek.

"That's not funny, man." Scott snapped, his eyes dangerously wide.

Jackson just rolled his eyes.

"Never said it was. But its true. Just ask anyone, hell you can even as Harris, I'm sure even he can see the hearts in Lahey eyes when he looks at you."

Everyone's heads jerked around at the startled gasp from behind them.

"Isaac." Scott spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper. But Isaac just turned around and ran.

Scott was sure someone at the table had hit Jackson because the other boys startled yelp of pain was the last thing Scott heard before jumping up and running after his friend.

"Derek, come on man, please let me see him!"

Derek sighed as he continued to block Scott from entering the house.

"He says he doesn't want to see you right now, Scott."

"But I need to see him! I need to explain because he didn't, he didn't hear everything, Derek! He only caught like the last thing Jackson said and stupid Jackson, I hope Lydia kicks his ass for being an idiot! No but seriously, please let me in." Scott all but begged.

"Why?" Derek asked, his arms crossed over his chest, a hard expression on his face.

"Because you-you totally know, don't you?" Scott's eyes widened. "Damn it, Derek! Let me in!"

"On one condition." Derek said and Scott eagerly promised him whatever he wanted. "Swear to me you'll never hurt him. Isaac has been through enough in his life and he doesn't need some stupid puppy love bullshit making his life worse."

Scott was pretty sure he knew what people meant now he they said they saw red.

"Fuck you, Derek." Scott spat. "I would never hurt Isaac! Never! And you damn well know it! I'd hurt myself before I ever hurt him."

"Scott..." Derek started but stopped when the younger boys hand hit his shoulder.

"Stop it, Derek. Just stop. If you even halfway think you know how I feel about Isaac, then you know. You already know how much I love him." Scott admitted for the first time to anyone besides Stiles. "He means everything to me and I need him to know that. He didn't, he missed the first part of Jackson being an asshole. He missed him saying that I was just as much in love with him as he was me and I." Scott stopped talking as the lump in his throat grew.

"So you really care about him then?" Derek asked, uncrossing his arms.

"I love him, Derek." Scott said. "He's my Blue Eyes and I'm, I'm his Pup." A frown was quickly forming on Scott's face.

"What makes you even think you're old enough to know what love is?" Derek challenged.

"No. I refuse to play this stupid game with you anymore!" Scott snapped. "Just because I'm what, some kid, I can't know what it means to love someone? So, so what? You're only allowed to fall in love if you're over the age of twenty or something? How old were you when you fell in love for the first time, Derek? Cause yeah, I know all about Kate and the fucking colossal mistake that she was. You were young and stupid and thought you loved her. Thought! I don't think I love Isaac, you asshole, I fucking know I do!"

"Let him in, Derek." Scott jumped at Isaac's voice. Not evening waiting for the older man to move for him, Scott hurriedly pushed past Derek only to find himself face to face with a red eyed Isaac.

"Did you-"

"Yeah. That I heard all of." Isaac admitted, sighing as he finally looked up and made eye contact with Scott. "Do you, I mean, did you mean it? What you said?"

Scott, what later on he'll learn could have been the worst thing to do, laughed.

Isaac's eyes widened and Scott immediately stopped.

"No no, I don't, I mean, I do. I." Sighing, Scott ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Everything you heard me say, I meant. All of it, Isaac."

"So you love me then?" The taller teen asked.

"Since we were twelve and in detention together." Scott admitted, a goofy grin on his face.

Isaac scoffed, rubbing at the traitorous tear that rolled down his cheek.

"You can't love someone the first time you meet them."

Scott risked a sideways glance at Derek and knew he was going to have an audience for this whether he liked it or not.

"I liked you that first day in detention. I loved you the second I saw your gorgeous blue eyes and I fell in love with you the second you called me Pup."

Beside of them Derek rolled his eyes.

A hiccuped laugh escaped Issac's mouth before he could stop it.

"Derek, leave." Isaac managed to say between hiccups.

"No wa-"

"Please. Go see Stiles and give him his book back." Isaac instructed and grinned when the older man easily complied. "And while you're there, maybe put him outta his misery and just tell him you like him."

Scott's cheeks hurt from laughing as Derek stumbled down the steps of the house.

"So this," Scott said as he turned back around to face the taller boy. "This is us now? We're can be an us now?"

"Us?" Isaac asked. "I like us." He said, a toothy grin on his face.

"I like us too." Scott muttered as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Isaac's.

"Love you, pup." Isaac whispered against Scott's lips.

"Love you too, blue eyes." Scott said back, arms easily wrapped around Isaac's neck.

Later, when both boys lips are red and swollen for all their shared kisses, Scott will check his phone and nearly pass out from laughing so hard. Isaac will manage to take it away from his boyfriend, yes because being boyfriends is a thing now, and join Scott on the floor laughing along with him.

_Scott? Why is Derek knocking on my door?_

_SCOTT?! WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE'S GOING TO EAT ME?!_

_Scott! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!_

_Scottttttttttttttttttttttttt tt_

_Ignore the previous texts as Stiles is no longer allowed his phone while we're in the middle of a discussion._

_Also. I expect both of you to be fully clothed by the time I'm back home._

_Tell Isaac we're having one more for dinner tonight._

_Fucking hell, does he ever stop talking?_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_IGNORE THE SOURWOLF. STILES WILL TAKE CARE OF SAID SOURWOLF. _

_I hate my life._

_But you looooooooooove me! Oops, sorry Scott! No more texts, kinda busy, BYE!_

"How is this our life?" Isaac finally asked, minutes after they managed to calm themselves.

"Its all Stiles fault." Scott said. "I mean, if he'd never gotten me in trouble that day at school, I might never have found my perfect shade of blue." Smiling, Scott pressed another kiss to Isaac's lips.

When Derek and Stiles tumbled through the door an hour later everyone was dressed, thank god, and grinning like idiots.

Even Derek.

**End.**


End file.
